Rollback
Rollback is an action preformed on Gaia Online. What is a Rollback and what does it mean for my items? Hello Everyone- There have been a lot of rumors and speculation about the rollback process and what it means for everyone's gold, items, fishing scores, housing, and more. This is an FAQ designed to answer these questions and hopefully alleviate some of the confusion and mystery surrounding rollbacks. Rollbacks occur when the administrative staff reset's an aspect of Gaia to how it was on a certain day. Think of it like a time machine. In this case, we will be going back in time to approximately 5:00 AM (pacific time) on May 9, 2005. The following pieces of Gaia will be going back in time: *Gold *Inventories *Game Inventories (fish caught) *Housing Suitcase Additionally, in an effort to prevent item duplication, and item loss, we will be canceling all trades and marketplace items on an administrative level. This means that any items you have placed into trades will be returned, any items placed in the marketplace will be returned, and any bids placed on items will be returned. Additionally, the following things will be affected by the rollback. Gaia Online Forums, PMs / Disabled Sections Unlike previous rollbacks, we expect to have the site up in an "economy frozen" state. During this time, the following features will be disabled: *Bank *Marketplace *Avatar Saving *Inventory *Gaia Fishing *Gaia HOMES *Stores (all towns) *Rare Events *Normal Gold Gain (lurking, posting) *Guilds We expect the following non-gold systems to remain online during this time: :Gaia Online Forums (non-gold mode) :Private Messages :Hangout System :Gaia Journals :Memberlist :Profiles :All Moderation Tools Donation Items After the initial rollback, the administration team will be walking forward through the donation logs to resolve PayPal and mail-in donations that have occurred in the past 5 days. After the rollback has been completed, remaining donation issues can be resolved through the Gaia Online Feedback Form (http://reinhart.gaiaonline.com/info/feedback.php). If you must complete a feedback form, please be sure to include your username, email used (if PayPal), and your transaction ID (if PayPal), so that we can track down your information in a timely manner. New User Registration During a small period of the rollback, we will be disabling user registration while we syncronize the new user information over the past 5 days with the archived version. During this period, registration will be disabled. All new registrations in the past 5 days will have their accounts reverted to a default status. Fishing Scores Fishing Scores will be unaffected by this rollback. While the fish caught, exchanged, and bait used will be reset, the acquired score from playing the fishing game will remain unchanged. During the rollback period however, the fishing game will be disabled since it is dependant on inventories for bait and fish. Rare Items (OMG Events) Unfortunately, due to the abnormally high granting rate of rare items on the site during this 5-day period, we have no choice in re-granting rare events won within the past few days. We are sorry for any inconveience this may cause. Guilds Due to the nature of the guild system (purchasing a guild, donations, join fees), the Gaia Guild Network will be disabled during the first part of the rollback period. When GGN does come online, all gold related functionality will fail. Should guild owners wish to have members join their guild, but there is a join fee, it is reccomended the guild leader remove this requirement during the period where all economy-related functions are disabled. We would like to thank all users for their cooperation during this period. We hope to have this resolved as soon as possible. External links * Category:Glossary